


Family Don't End in Blood

by Fandomdani67



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomdani67/pseuds/Fandomdani67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a normal hunt, and a stop at an old friend's. What comes next is a surprise to the Winchesters, and they don't yet know how to solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Don't End in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first work of fanficton and I really only have a vague notion of where it's headed. Thanks to all who read this, I know it will be an exercise in confusion and frustration.

On a quiet city street, two men stroll down the sidewalk. Both are watching their surroundings even as they converse among themselves. The shorter of the two glances around as his voice carries on the light breeze.   
“I’m just sayin’, Sammy, we need to be prepared for whatever the angels have got comin’.”  
The taller man shrugs as he replies, “Yeah, okay Dean, then what are we doing here? I thought we were heading for a job.”  
“We are, but Jenna’s place is on the way,” Dean counters. “I want to see how she’s doin’. She left, what? Five months ago? Anyway, what’s the harm in seeing an old friend?” Dean smirks.   
Sam rolls his eyes. “Is there actually a job? Or are you just looking for an excuse for a fling.”  
Dean grins. “Ya think? No, there’s actually a case, a few towns over. Werewolf, not a pureblood from the look of the reports, so we’ve got some time before the next full moon.”  
As they walk up to the door of a small, quaint house, Dean notices something off about the place. “Sammy, hold up,” Dean says as he gestures to the broken lock on the door.  
Both hunters reach for their weapons. Sam slowly pushes the door open as Dean eases into the building. After an exchanged look, Dean sweeps the downstairs, while Sam heads up the steps on the side of the entryway. Concentrating on their goal of finding anything amiss, they say nothing.   
Then Sam shouts from an upstairs room. Dean takes the steps two at a time, and rushes to the door that Sam holds open. Dean stops abruptly in the doorway, seeing the bloody mess on the walls of what appears to be Jenna’s bedroom.   
The dresser is lying on its side, the contents strewn wildly about the room and the drawers in pieces. Dean is still and silent, but Sam points across the bed, its coverlet torn to shreds and red in places. Dean nods in understanding, his gun poised, and walks around the bed.   
He’s prepared to see the bloody and mangled corpse of a friend, but instead the molten skins of two shifters greet him. “Come look at this,” Dean gestures to Sam. Sam grimaces as he sees the pile of bloody ooze that was the shapeshifters’ previous forms. Squatting on his knees, Dean points to the bloody footprints leading to the smashed window. “Three sets,” he says, looking up at his brother. “She’s still alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> It really was fun to write though, and hopefully the story will grow into a compelling little novel/story/thing.


End file.
